Stone Cold
by Ms. Bear
Summary: After the final battle, everyone's dead except Kagome and Inuyasha, who ran away with Kikyo. Kagome, who is now a Shadow Wolf Demon, is captured by Koenma and is given a choice. Go to Rekai jail...or become a spirit detective.NOW ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR YUYU HAKUSHO_**

Kagome looked at her fallen comrads. Her eyes were stone cold and her mouth was in a frown. Naraku and Kikyo had killed them all in the final battle, except for Inuyasha, he went with Kikyo. Bastard. She would get them later. She looked down at her dead son, she didn't save him in time, he had been pierced by one of Naraku's tentacles, right through the heart like the others. Then Kagome glanced at the remains of the foul half demon. She had killed him herself, with nobody's help. She gazed at her blood covered claws. Yes, claws. During the battle, when Shippo was killed, Kagome went into rage and became a Shadow Wolf demon. She still had raven hair, but it was darker and no longer had blue in it. She had two dark gray wolf ears on top of her head, fangs, long claws, and a long dark gray wolf tail with a white tip. She sighed as she changed into her human form and slumped against a tree. The last thing she saw was a flash of blue.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she stretched. She looked around, instantly alarmed, this was not a familiar room, or a familiar bed. She growled. Who dared to take her here? She got up and walked to the mirror. She was still in her human form, but her clothes were similar to rags. She concentrated and changed her clothes. She now wore a tight black top, baggy camoflouge genes and spiked combat boots. So the person who took her thought she was human, eh? She smirked. Boy, were they in for a surprise. She touched the door and wasn't surprised to feel a shock. Her eyes narrowed. They thought they could keep her in here, huh? Well they got another thing coming. She concentrated and spiked brass knuckles appeared on her hands. Kagome smirked, her favorite toy. She punched the door and her hand went right through. She ripped the door apart and calmly walked down the hall, sniffing for the person who had taken her's scent. She found it. She concealed her scent and aura and ran down hallway after hallway. She stopped at a door labeled 'Koenma'. She stashed her brass knuckles in her pockets and knocked the door down with her foot. Nothing. She used her demon hearing. She could hear someone hyperventilating near the desk. Kagome smiled an evil smile. She walked over and twirled the chair around to see a terrified, wide-eyed baby. But she knew better. She knew he wasn't really a baby. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hello, Koenma."she said monotonously.

"ACK!"he screached. He reached under his desk and pressed a button. Instantly an iron door replaced the broken one and red lights and sirens went off everywhere.

"What'd you do!"she growled.Koenma smirked.

"You can't go anywhere and guards are coming as we speak."

"Big mistake"

"Why?"he asked confused.

"Now you're locked in...with me."she grinned like a crazy person. His eyes got wide and he started to scream and run around the room. Kagome just sweat dropped and stepped on his head. Just then five demons ran in and shocked her with purple and blue electricity, catching her off guard and paralyzing her._'Damn those thunder demons'_ Kagome thought, glaring at the demons, her eyes being the only thing she could move. Koenma got up and dusted himself off. He turned to Kagome.

"I guess you probably already know that you are arrested, but I'll give you a choice. You could go to the Rekai jail and stay there forever, or you could become a spirit detective, it's your choice."he said, sitting down in his big chair.

"Take her to the room she was in before, just repair the door."he ordered. The thunder demons nodded and one picked Kagome up.

"Stupid toddler."she muttered, before falling into a much needed sleep.

* * *

Yuki:Chapter 1 is done... 

Who should i pair Kagome with?

Hiei/Kagome

Kurama/Kagome

Yusuke/Kagome

Tell me if you have anymore suggestions! REVIEW!


	2. Submission

Chapter 2:Submission

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She shot up and looked around frantically. She sighed as she remembered the events that had took place. She inwardly scolded herself for letting her guard down as she lay back down in bed. Something wasn't right. She could tell. She looked around the room she was in, the same room she was in before. Nothing SEEMED out of place...hmm. Kagome got up, and that's when she felt it. There was something around her neck. She got up and walked towards the mirror. She brought her fingers up to touch the spiked collar. She narrowed her eyes suspisciously. This wasn't there before. The door opened, revealing a smirking Koenma with a smiling blue haired girl. Koenma narrowed her eyes at her.

"So you're a shadow wolf demon, the only one of your kind too. You're very powerful."he started. Kagome's eyes widened, how did they find out? He continued."Well about the spirit detective thing, i changed my mind. I will assign one of my spirit detectives to look over you. If you try to hurt anyone you will be punished. You are not allowed to go anywhere without the detective." Kagome growled.

"And how will they 'punish' me, huh?"she snarled, running at Koenma with her brass knuckles out. Koenma pressed a button on a small remote and Kagome screamed in pain, clutching the collar that seemed to be stabbing thousands of needles into her skin, taking them back out and then stabbing them back in again. The pain subsided as Koenma let go of the button, grinning.

_'Sick bastard.'_she thought, gritting her teeth. She tried again, but Koenma turned up the dial on the remote as he pressed the button, adding to the pain. Kagome's screams echoed throughout Rekai. Botan couldn't stand it anymore and ran out of the room, tears in her eyes. Koenma let go of the button as Kagome bowed her head in submission, she couldn't take the pain. Burn marks, cuts, and bruises had appeared on her skin as she collapsed to the ground panting. Koenma smirked.

"Good girl, will you listen to me now?"he asked. Kagome nodded pitifully, biting her lip to prevent the tears that had built up in her eyes from falling. Koenma nodded and left the room after some demons came to put Kagome back in bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koenma was now in his office, contemplating which spirit detective to give Kagome too._'Kurama would be too nice' _he thought _'And Hiei would just kill her...Kuwabara's out of the question!'_ Koenma finally decided. He pressed a red button on his desk and watched as Boton came in rubbing her eyes.

"Yes sir?"she asked.

"Get me Yusuke."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki: I think I made Koenma sound to evil...oh well.


End file.
